1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transferring preview material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, it is possible to obtain demonstration versions of video games through a number of different sources. For example, it is possible to obtain playable demonstrations of games from discs attached to the front of magazines or to download a large number of playable demonstration video games over the Playstation Network (“PSN” hereinafter).
With users becoming more and more familiar with obtaining and using the demonstration video games before purchasing a “full version”, it is desirable to find alternative and innovative ways of distributing this preview material.
This invention seeks to provide such an alternative.